She's definitely got the minerals!
by The Real Mistress Malfoy
Summary: When Turkish meets Brick Top's daughter during the preparations for the next bare knuckle boxing fight, he has to realise that he's moving on very thin ice when it comes down to his taste for women ... One shot, Turkish x OfC ... Please review!


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snatch or any of the original characters. No copyright infringement intended. I own the plot and the OfC though. ;)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just a naughty little one shot on Turkish that I was having in mind for a while now. **

**The bloke definitely moves on very thin ice when it comes down to his taste for women ... but check it out yourself ...**

**Reviews are highly welcome.**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

**She's definitely got the minerals!**

„I'd like you to meet my lovely daughter Delia, Turkish. I'm planning another bare knuckle fight in a few days and she'll be in charge." Brick Top said and glared at Tommy and Turkish, whose breath caught for a moment.

Errol and John were towering over Brick Top as usual, their arms crossed in front of their chests, menacing expressions on their face.

Turkish curled his lip and arched a brow at the girl.

Brick Top had put his arm around his daughter's shoulder. She was small and slender. Her long auburn hair was framing her delicate features. Every man would want to drown in her dark brown eyes and let her kiss him to distraction with her full, pink lips.

Absent-mindedly, Turkish licked his lips at the thought of it.

If you met her somewhere downtown with her neat shift dress and the high heels on, you wouldn't take her to be the daughter of the _Governor_, a pig-feeding gangster, who was having a lot to answer. But Delia was also something like a prohibited zone - cross the line and you'll burn your coveting paws. Word had it that there were a lot of lads who had had to learn it the hard way. Oink! _Oink!_

„I've gotta go now, Turkish. I've got some piggies waitin' for me, you know." Brick Top's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. „Delia will make the arrangements with ya."

Turkish gave him a curt nod and Brick Top left without another word.

* * *

„Well then, Delia, name the conditions." Turkish drawled, not averting his gaze from the small woman in the black shift dress.

„That would still be _Ms Pulvit_ for you, Turkish." Errol cut in gruffly and built himself up menacingly in front of Delia, his face set in stone. „And what the fuck do you think you're staring at, you filthy piece of shit, huh?"

Turkish let out a derogatory snort and looked at Tommy who stood next to him and whose face was set in stone.

„Shut your mouth, Errol." came Delia's voice. It was velvety but firm.

She brushed past Errol who gave her a bewildered look.

„I want to talk to you, Turkish." she said and pursed her lips, resting her brown gaze on Turkish's face. „I private." she added and went to the door.

„Follow me!" Delia demanded and opened the door.

„But ..." Errol protested, his eyes flickering.

„I said: Shut up, Errol." Delia gave him a warning look. „I believe I won't get bitten. You don't bite, Turkish, do you?" She screwed up her full lips into a smirk.

Turkish arched a sharp brow and followed her. When he passed Errol, he deliberately bumped into him.

Errol let out a growl, ready to punch Turkish in the face but Delia threw him another warning look and he stopped.

Through gritted teeth he hissed,

„You'd better watch out, boy!"

* * *

„I believe, you've got yourself another ardent admirer, Delia." Turkish drawled coolly when they entered the gym.

The stale air was filled with a mixture of sweat, cold smoke and old leather.

In the middle of the room there was a boxing ring, where two men, built like trunks, were performing a sparring match.

„What the hell are you two doing?" Delia barked. Turkish froze at the resoluteness in her voice. „You're not fucking training for the ballet. It's supposed to _hurt_."

Quickly the men resumed their sparring.

'_Like father, like daughter._' Turkish thought. When she turned her attention to him, he furrowed his brow and looked down at her.

„Well then, ..." she began, looking at him with her large brown eyes. He locked on to her gaze. „the fight will take place in four days. We're using Rob, the raging Ox and I want the pikey. Do I make myself clear?"

Turkish nodded.

„It's said that the pikey can't count properly." Delia continued sardonically and drew nearer, starting to trace the lapel of his coat with the tip of her index finger.

Turkish cleared his throat artificially and gave her a forced grin.

Delia bit her lower lip and threw him a provoking look in return.

„He has to go down in the fourth. We don't want to lose our bets. Understand?"

„Yes." Turkish replied in a low voice, feeling somewhat uneasy.

„Fine." Delia crooned and pressed her lips together. „I'm glad we've figured that out then, _Turkish_."

„Ev'rythin' alrigh', Delia?" Errol's voice came.

Delia let out a sigh.

„Yes, Errol. Nothing to piss your pants about." she answered coldly. Turkish let out a breathy laugh.

„I think we're through." she stated and gave Turkish a questioning look.

„Well, uhm, there's still one last thing ..." Turkish began.

Her eyes darkened and her features tensed up noticeably.

„What is it?" she asked curtly.

„... the pikey says he won't fight if we don't get him a caravan. Your father ..."

„And what's that to me, Turkish?" she cut in, her voice as cold as the blade of a knife.

He furrowed his brow again and stared into her well-proportioned face.

„I don't have the money to ..." he tried it from another angle.

„Well then, think of something." a grin spread on her face. „Alright?"

Turkish snorted and gave her another strained smile.

„I'll see you in four days, Turkish." Delia indicated their conversation finished and Turkish understood immediately.

„See you ringside, Delia." he replied and turned to go.

* * *

A glum expression on his face, Turkish left the building, Tommy at his heel.

„This codger is definitely softening to his own detriment in his old age." Tommy ground out grumpily, trying to keep up with Turkish, who only let out a growl in return.

„Plonking his little girl right in front of us isn't too clever, innit?" Tommy continued. „I doubt she's got the minerals to deal with _us_."

Turkish let out a laugh of disbelief.

„She's not to be sneezed at, Tommy. She's Brick Top's daughter and believe me, she's got the minerals."

„What makes you say that?" Tommy questioned.

„I know it, Tommy." Turkish threw his partner a warning look. „And now, get into the car, we've got to talk to that bloody pikey again."

* * *

„Ah, there you are, sweethearts." Brick Top's voice came and Turkish froze, curling his lip.

„Need some more time to powder your little noses?" Brick Top's words were dripping with sarcasm.

„Where's your daughter?" Turkish asked surly. „I thought she's the one in charge."

„Watch your tongue!" Errol growled, but Brick Top mentioned him with one swift movement of his hand to stop.

„Delia had to placate some betters. It might have slipped your mind, but all we are waiting for is your fuckin' pikey!" Brick Top thundered. „Where is he?"

Turkish drew a deep breath, his mind racing, not knowing what to say. He himself didn't know where that bloody pikey was right now.

„I'll go and find him." he finally ground out and stormed off the room, leaving Tommy behind.

* * *

The door to the bathroom flew open with one loud bang. Turkish curled his lip and zipped up his trousers.

Then he walked to the wash basin.

When he faced her, he froze.

„What are you doing here?" Turkish asked, sounding confused, his brow furrowed as usual.

The look on his face caused her to give a little laugh.

She let her eyes wander over his tall frame as he was standing there right in front of her, dressed in his crisp tailored suit. His face still was still the one of a schoolboy to her. But it were his eyes that were touching her to the core. There was this mixture of sadness, worry and alertness in them and it was driving her crazy.

She took a step forward, whispering,

„I had to see you."

His expression was unreadable but he let out a snort and shook his head once in disbelief.

„Are you mental?" he muttered under his breath.

Turkish backed off when she inched nearer, her heels clattering on the floor, but in the end he found himself with his back to the wall – literally.

Delia traced his jawbone with her index finger, her face very close to his now. He could feel her hot breath on his face and cleared his throat once more.

A muscle in his jaw started to jump, but he remained silent when she started to place short but gentle kisses on his throat, at the same time unbuttoning his shirt nimbly.

Her hot lips travelled up to his lips, while she clawed his now bared chest with her red fingernails. Turkish let out a groan and grabbed her wrists to stop her.

Delia gave a throaty laugh and continued to kiss him.

„Delia." Turkish ground out between two kisses. „Stop it."

His words just goaded her on.

„What is it, _Turkish_?" she purred provocatively. „Usually you're not that shy."

Delia wriggled in his grip and he let go of her.

Now her hot moist breath was caressing his neck and giving him goose skin, while her mouth wandered north towards his earlobe.

Turkish turned his head in one rough movement when she tried to nibble it, but his inner defence was melting away like snow in the first warm rays of sunlight at her relentless touch.

Delia's hands advanced southwards to his belt. She began to fiddle around with its buckle, licking her lips impatiently.

„Come _on_, don't be such a killjoy." She urged and looked up at him.

Turkish knew immediately that any resistance was futile. He still wanted her so badly. He nudged her chin gently to tilt her head a bit. She licked her full lips once more, staring at him with those stunning brown eyes.

„Your father will kill me." he stated in a low voice and drew her nearer, starting to kiss her throat, very passionate, very demanding.

She gave a chortling sound when he whirled her around and rushed her against the side panel of the stalls.

„At least you'll die a lucky man." Delia answered dryly with a wry grin on her face, locking on to his gaze.

Turkish laughed, then he turned his attention to her neck again, grinding his hips against hers.

„However, I've already told you last time, that dad isn't as bad as everybody thinks." Delia let out a breathy moan and grabbed his shoulders.

„Are you taking the piss?" Turkish muttered, still caressing her throat.

„He's not that bad." Delia whispered, her breathing erratic now.

„Certainly." Turkish ground out. „Oink, oink." he added which caused Delia to laugh.

Then she grabbed his face, demanding,

„Shut up and kiss me."

He obeyed, causing her to give another moan, his hands under her shirt now.

She tugged at the zipper of his trousers, when the door to the bathroom flew open again.

Delia froze, so did Turkish. He let go of her and backed off.

„John." Delia said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„What are you doing here?" John asked, warily eyeing Turkish and her.

„I was just giving him a good dressing down for the pikey not turning up today." Delia said and patted Turkish's cheek patronisingly. „Right, Turkish?"

Turkish nodded and threw her an admiring look for how firm her voice was, how convincing.

„With your hands on his crotch?" John muttered, his expression mirroring disbelief. „I see."

„I just wanted to rise the tension." Delia drawled casually. „Do you want me to show you how it works?"

Turkish noticed that John blushed slightly.

John cleared his throat and said,

„Whatever. Errol is looking for you, the pikey's finally turned up."

Then he turned to one of the urinals.

„Great!" Delia said and side-glanced at Turkish, who was buttoning up his shirt. She noticed a stain of lipstick on its collar.

„See you ringside, Turkish."

„See you ringside, _Ms Pulvit_." Turkish replied and furrowed his brow.

'_She's definitely got the minerals._' he thought, his senses still fogged from what had just happened.

Quickly he left the bathroom, heading for the boxing ring.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Something in between? Questions? Suggestions? - Let me know, I appreciate it!**

**UPDATE: I just read CosmicGirl22's story "All bets are off" after she reviewed my story. I found that our stories are similar in the setting - this was not intended. I'm sorry about that and I'd appreciate it if you'd read her great story too. And please don't forget to review after reading it! ;)  
**

* * *


End file.
